


Don't go on that date

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [10]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aelin meddles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: "Don't go on that date" "Why?" "Because it will kill me if you do" for Elorcan. Because i am feeeeeeeling the elorcan today
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485092
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Don't go on that date

Elide had lost all sense. Otherwise why else was she almost speeding towards Lorcan’s place. Why else was she on her way to stop him.

She pulled up outside his house and lent her head on the steering wheel. What was she doing?

Aelin had casually mentioned that Lorcan wouldn’t be coming over tonight, that he had a date. Elide had frozen as she took in the words.

A date.

Elide had excused herself, saying she forgot the snacks for movie night. Even though the bag she’d placed on the counter was practically bursting with every snack imaginable. But she’d not looked at anyone as she left.

And now Elide was here. In her car. Outside Lorcan’s house. What was she supposed to do?

There was a tapping on the passenger window making Elide jump. She looked over and saw Lorcan’s face peering through the window.

“Hey Elide, what are you doing here?” He asked, muffled slightly through the closed window.

Busted and no where to hide, Elide got out of the car. She looked at him, what he was wearing. With his nice shirt and clean shaven face it certainly looked like he was going on a date. Just like Aelin said.

Lorcan looked at her over the roof of the car, and quirked his brow expectantly.

“Don’t go on that date,” Elide blurted.

“What?” Lorcan asked looking a little surprised.

Elide came around the car. “Don’t go on your date. Please.”

Elide was standing in front of him on the sidewalk, looking up into his handsome face.

“Why shouldn’t I go on a date, Elide?” Lorcan asked softly.

“Because it will kill me if you do,” Elide said, not breaking Lorcan’s stare.

Lorcan closed the space between them, one hand going to Elide’s waist the other to her cheek.

“We can’t have that now, can we?”

Lorcan lips were on hers a breath later, gentle and soft. It was when Elide’s hands fisted in his shirt that the kiss deepened, leaving both of them breathless when they broke apart.

Leaning his forehead on hers, Elide’s hands still holding tight to his shirt, Lorcan whispered, “I didn’t have a date.”

“What?” Elide exclaimed, pulling up to look in Lorcan’s face.

“Why did you think I had a date? I was on my way to movie night.”

“Aelin said…” Elide stammered.

Oh.

Elide laughed. “Come on. Let’s go.”

Elide went to get back into the car, but Lorcan kept hold of her hand a tugged her back to him. Elide let out a surprised squeak.

Lorcan tucked her hair behind ear, mischief dancing in his eyes.

“I have a better idea.”

Before Elide could ask him what that idea was Lorcan hoisted her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as his hands gripped her thighs. They were both laughing as Lorcan carried her up the porch steps and inside.

~~~~~

“20 bucks they don’t come back,” Aelin said watching the front door.

“Whatever, your plan won’t even work,” Aedion said before popping a handful of Skittles in his mouth.

“I say they come back just to tell you off for meddling,” Fenrys said.

Aelin reached over and shook Fenrys’ hand. “You’re on Moonbeam.”

When Elide and Lorcan didn’t appear by the end of the movie Fenrys slapped a $20 bill into Aelin’s. Meddling never felt so good, Aelin thought to herself.


End file.
